Reconciliation
by mytsie
Summary: Reconciliation: the process of making consistent or compatible; restoration to harmony. Utilized to reach equilibrium: a condition in which all acting influences are canceled by others, resulting in a stable, unchanging system. Firefly/StarTrekXI
1. 01: Cracking

_Disclaimer: Well, I own neither Firefly nor Star Trek. If I did, I would be a fandom god rather than the tiny, unimportant fanwriter I am today. Don't sue me._

_A/N: I decided, after reading (and writing) one too many Firefly/StarTrekXI crossover drabbles that I needed to actually attempt this as a cohesive story. I had this idea in my head and it kept percolating until this popped out. The "Chinese" is romanized without tonation notes. At the bottom of each chapter, the Kana will appear—for all those who are Chinese Language Purists. Though, and this I promise, there will never be a point where knowing or not knowing the "Chinese" will hinder or help your understanding of the story._

_I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**01: Cracking**

It was quiet. Still. Wrong.

She wandered listlessly, slowly, through the corridors and her mind. Her hands traced the unfamiliar familiar bulkheads with certainty—she murmured as fingertips grazed molecules, traced and created flaws in perfect, flawless surfaces as she passed.

There was smoke—fire was an active process that created smoke. Without the passage of time to allow consumption to occur, was fire really fire? Did that make smoke something new? Something different?--it hung in the air silently and she passed by it, slid against it, but didn't cut through it. She could feel it, but she couldn't touch it.

She could never touch anything.

The grates were cold underneath her feet. It was the cold of space leaking through the hull, she could hear the silence pounding against the outside, clawing to get in. She frowned and looked up and then down again. She was standing at the end of the way. A gaping hole stretched out before her, unfurled into the open space beyond.

Smoke pooled, stretched upward toward a sky that didn't exist. Wires sparked, and red lights echoed klaxon calls against the numbered levels. She looked down and the world melted until she was looking up, standing in the center of the shaft, staring up at the gaping hole she was staring down from. The bulkheads were clean, organized, grey. Numbers marked their way up, but she couldn't read them.

She could never read anything.

_"River!"_

The word shot through her head and split it like glass. A chip tumbled down, and her hands curled around her face to catch the rest of her—she didn't break apart, but the glass resounded in sharp, pounding blows. Her vision blurred and her hands were covered in blood when she pulled them away. She was bleeding, but the hands before her were not hers—they were not covered in her own blood.

A drop tumbled down and, as it struck the ground, the world came back to life.

The ground rocked and buckled, and she with it. Her footing was shot and she was thrown against the wall—it made no sound as she impacted it, but the slapping of boots on grating was loud enough already. An explosion tore the deck and shards of metal rained down.

"Quickly, the coupling on tube four is about to blow out!"

The smoke around and above her rippled as invisible men burst through it, racing across solid things. She watched their shadows, heard their footfalls, and listened to their words. She couldn't see them—they couldn't see her, not really. The metal groaned and wept in pain and River heard the outside beating to come in.

"Down there, goddammit, let it blow, the bulkhead's about to compromise!"

The klaxon shorted out and the lights flickered—white became red and red became nothing. Darkness engulfed everything, but River could still see. She could always see, but never with her eyes. Red flares tumbled across grating and flickered like candles in a storm. The ground rolled and a scream tumbled down to her. It hit the ground with a crack and soaked her in blood—perfectly visible and intransient. It was cold.

"We can't take another hit, the whole deck is spaced!"

Panic seized the voices in the dark and her brow furrowed as she tried to look away. She turned her eyes, but she could still see—always see.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mc'Kenna—Fuck, where's Olsen? De'Martinez? Tr'va?" Orders bellowed over an over-comm and she couldn't hear them, couldn't understand them, couldn't read the words over sound. She whimpered quietly and the glass in her head crackled against itself. She clutched her head as a second shard tumbled down.

"Tr'va was spaced when deck two blew out!"

"They're here! Get out!"

"Get outta 'ere! At's an order!" a voice shook out and she closed her eyes. The walls groaned and rage slid across the bulkheads. Invisible figures darted across catwalks and the smoke parted as the last of them fell. Her vision focused on something she could not see, could not feel, and she watched nothing fall through the smoke and air until it landed before her. The metal parted, melted away, and the outside forced itself inside.

One by one, the lights went out.

_"River! Please, River!"_

The fire wasn't fire anymore, the lights were dark, and the sound wasn't sound because there was no one to hear it. The outside was cold, and her hands were gone when she opened her eyes to see them.

The world lurched and she was sitting in the medical bay—_Don't sit there, River. Chairs make better chairs than cabinets._ Her eyes ghosted across the surfaces, the cold collected room, and she frowned as the calmness parted and the world came back to itself in front of her.

"Get her on the table!" Simon shouted, his panic was palpable as Jayne and Mal held her by the torso and legs. She was thrashing, twisting, gurgling as they lashed her down to the medical gurney. Her head swung back and clipped the edge of the bed and Simon snarled at Jayne, "_Renci de fozu!_ Keep her still!"

"By the verse, 'the fuck is wrong with this kid?" Jayne snapped back as River arched and pulled at the restraints. Her fingers caught on her thighs and dug deep into the flesh there.

"Jayne, stop askin' and start helpin'!" Mal shouted as Simon clambered through his cabinets, flinging bottles from his path and scrambling to find his instruments. Kaylee cowered behind Inara in the threshold of the medical bay. Inara frowned and Zoe brushed past her with an armful of gauze and Simon's medical kit.

"Get her hands out of her legs," Zoe snapped and pried River's hands away from herself before holding them down against the table.

"Quickly, I need the dermal lavage pads and a bottle of Thorazine," Simon snapped as he flicked on the machines and snapped a cuff onto River's arm. River watched with wide eyes, perched upon the cabinet, out of sight, as she thrashed against the table, against the metal as though it would bend. The machines screamed and beeped urgently and Simon swore politely as he stuck her chest with a long, imposing needle.

The reaction was instantaneous—River watched as she collapsed against the table, limp and twitching like a bird with a broken neck. Mal and Zoe released her arms and Jayne her legs, and Simon barked orders at them. Kaylee shivered as they brought Simon his bottles, his needles, and his tools. One by one they passed across her head, a flashlight in her eyes, a depressor on her tongue, a shot in either arm, and River watched herself gurgle and twitch—her eyes rolled back and, like feedback on a monitor, she could see what she saw and see herself seeing herself.

"River," Simon pleaded as her heart jumped erratically. His voice was broken and sad, and River climbed down off the cabinet. "River! Please, River!" He leaned in and pressed his forehead against her chest—the room was loud and too quiet all at once. "Don't do this," he begged, "come back."

River passed around Mal, and Jayne, and Zoe, and leaned across herself. She could see the crack—where the glass in her head was breaking—and she frowned at it. The world smelled like smoke, and Simon, and cold, and she could feel a shard missing from her mind. Simon sobbed and her attention focused on him—on his warm head, his soft hair, his heart—_River, you'll get better. I know you will because I'm going to make you better._

"It's okay," River said but the sound was missing because no one here could hear it, "It's okay, Simon, I'm not cracking apart." She pressed her cheek against the top of his head and gently ran her fingers against his hair. "It stopped." Her hand slid through his hair and landed on herself.

"It stopped."

"It stopped," Simon announced as he toweled his sister's blood off his hands with grim, depressed resignation. His hair was askew, his normally immaculate shirt rumpled, and dark circles had formed under his eyes during the last few hours in medical. "For now. But this episode was...well."

"Way worse than normal, weren't it?" Kaylee supplied with a squeak and Simon cast a heavy-lidded glance in her direction—she was seated on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chin, hiding behind herself. Though Simon nodded, he didn't have time to answer.

"Course' it were, every one of us could see that," Mal replied and saved Simon the effort. Mal ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing a short line across the room—Inara watched him with wide, damp eyes and gently rubbed Kaylee's back. "Question is, what do we do, Doc?"

"I," Simon began and his voice faltered. All eyes were locked on him as he cast a glance over his shoulder—the sight of the medical bay made him flinch as through he'd been struck and he turned back reflexively. "I don't know." Simon twisted the towel in his hands and sighed heavily. "I just...I don't know."

"Now what'dya mean you _don't know_?" Jayne snapped at him, a scowl set across his features. "We done took that girl to Miranda—"

"Jayne," Zoe interjected with flat vehemence.

"No! I ain't done," Jayne cut back and stood up from where he'd been reclining against the bulkhead, "We took her all the way out to the edge of space an' lost two men ta' do it, an she ain't even better?"

"Jayne," Mal snapped and leveled an angry glare at the mercenary.

"She's cracked doc," Jayne kept on even as Mal stepped between him and Simon, "An there's naught we can do for her here."

"You want to go that way, Jayne?" Mal prompted lowly as he grabbed the larger man by the shirt-front.

"No," Simon said sharply. "No," his voice dropped and everyone refocused on him, "He's right." There was a deafening silence for several seconds as Simon turned and crossed the short distance to the medical bay entrance. "Jayne's right."

"Yeah," Jayne started but his bravado was quickly crushed by the severity of the circumstances, "I am."

"What we need...." Everyone short of Simon turned as Inara stood from the couch. "Is an Allied Cruiser." Her words fell like lead weights and the silence pitched low. "They'll have the sort of technology you need. You need to understand what you're dealing with. To understand what's changed."

"A Cruiser?" Jayne prompted rhetorically and scrubbed at his head. "_Goushi_, it'd fuck'n figure."

"An just how do you plan on getting us onto one of those?" Zoe asked, as though the answer hadn't already been implied.

"We can't give ourselves—."

"With a material translocator," Inara cut Simon off with such surety that the doctor turned to meet her dark eyes.

"What?" Simon asked, incredulous, and Inara swallowed before stepping around the table.

"We can sneak you aboard with a material translocator," Inara answered.

"An' just where are we to get one of these," Mal asked as he released Jayne, honest curiosity in his tone, and folded his arms across his chest.

"I thought they weren't but theoretical," Kaylee professed in awe and stared, glassy-eyed at Inara.

"Dr. Sungee Saavik," Inara answered, "He's been working on a prototype since I've known him. I can persuade his son to part with it."

"His son?" No one was sure who asked, but it didn't really matter.

"Dr. Saavik died last month," Inara elaborated, "His prototype was near completion." She cast a hard look at Kaylee and the engineer's eyes opened wide. Kaylee's big eyes darted between the captain, the crew, and finally fell on the broken frame of Simon. She frowned and then inclined her head.

"Get it to me," Kaylee said with more gravel than anyone had ever heard in her voice, "An' I'll make it work."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Mal announced and grabbed Inara by the shoulders, "I could kiss you!"

"I could charge you," Inara retorted and Mal smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Doc, can you keep her alive long enough for us to get underway?" Mal asked and Simon frowned.

"I can only hope so," Simon professed honestly and the mood was dampened by the truth in that statement.

"Alright, get to it people," Mal commanded and the group broke apart to their tasks.

Mal and Inara went straight for the cockpit. Jayne broke the group with a frown and headed for the cargo bay with Zoe. Kaylee was the last to leave, and she did so after several tense seconds of silence, heading for the engine room. As they scattered, Simon was left alone with the gentle crooning of the appeased medical machinery and the slow, even breathing of his unconscious sister. Wearily, he entered the bay and perched himself on one of the scattered chairs. He watched River's peaceful face for a long time before he fell asleep, and slept fitfully for a while before he awoke to find his head in someone's lap and fingers in his hair.

"Sleep," River's lyrical voice commanded him in a hushed whisper. His eyes opened and his vision bled with the sudden brightness of the medical bay lights—when his eyes managed to refocus, he could see her tired, bruised face smiling down at him.

"River, _Meimei_," Simon started, his voice thick with sleep, and pulled himself away from her as he sat up. "You should be resting," he reprimanded lightly and pulled her into a hug. The monitors and machines were off, each neatly composed in its proper place, and the sheets on the bed were done up. How long had she been awake?

"It stopped," River said against his shoulder and he pulled away to look down at her placid face. "The outside came inside—it put out the lights. It stopped, Simon, it stopped."

"Oh _Meimei_..." Simon's heart clenched and he pulled her into a tighter embrace than was probably necessary or recommended. A sob caught, soundlessly, in his throat and she wrapped her arms around his waist in response.

"Simon," she started and she forced herself back a few inches, "You're squishing me."

"Oh god," he hissed and instantly released her. "Did I hurt you? How are your ribs?" His fingers ghosted over the side of her gown, checking the bruises and the contusions she'd given herself earlier. She giggled and swatted at his hand. He looked up and she was biting back a smile—he couldn't help but smile in return. "How about the other side?" He bore down on her and ran his fingers mercilessly down her sides—her tight smile degenerated instantly into a fit of laughter and she swatted at his tickling hands.

"Simon—," she hiccuped for air, "—it—ah—Simon!" She shrieked and slid out of her chair onto the floor. Simon stopped, wide-eyed, and River giggled at his expression as he helped her up.

"Come on," Simon said as warmly as he could manage. "Let's get you to bed." It didn't take much coaxing to get River into the medical bed and tucked in, and her eyes were heavy as he kissed her forehead.

"It'll work, Simon," River said suddenly, her voice laden with sleep.

"What will?" he asked softly, bracing himself for another string of indecipherable nonsense.

"The translocator," River explained as her eyes closed.

* * *

_1. "Renci de fozu!" - Ren2ci2 de5 Fo2zu3 - __仁慈的佛祖 __- Merciful Budda!_

_2. "Goushi" - gou3shi3 - __狗屎_ _- Shit._

_3. "Meimei" - Mei4mei5 - __妹妹 __- Little sister._


	2. 02: Subject

_Disclaimer: Well, I own neither Firefly nor Star Trek. If I did, I would be a fandom god rather than the tiny, unimportant fanwriter I am today. Don't sue me._

_A/N: I promise, there will never be a point where knowing or not knowing the "Chinese" will hinder or help your understanding of the story._

_I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**02: Subject**

"Now I'm not gonna pretend I know what in the hell it is yer' doin', Kaylee'bear," Mal started, "But I'm thinkin' that's an awful lot of glowing containers with scary lookin' stickers that you got strapped to that tin can."

"Not 'ta fret, it'll hold, Captain," Kaylee assured him offhand as she tightened a series of hoses. Something sparked in the pile and she swore quietly as she stuck her arm in to reach it. "I used the expensive tape."

"Now ain't that just plain reassuring?" Jayne grumbled, "She used the expensive kind."

"Well," Mal began with a wince, "I do suppose she was savin' it for something special." Kaylee grinned brilliantly as the machine whirred and powered up with a deep thrum. The lights were bright on the pad and the holographic controls sprang to life across the glass plates. She heaved a cheerful sigh and leaned back to admire her handiwork.

"I think I got it," Kaylee announced—the smile on her face was short lived as the display flickered and the machine powered down with a short, resonating thump. "_Fang xin_, Captain—I'll get her up and shiny," Kaylee promised frantically as she dove under the platform again.

"We use this piece of _fei wu_ and we're gonna end up dead or worse," Jayne complained flatly and there was no immediate rebuttal.

"I don't see we have much of a choice," Zoe commented after several seconds and handed Kaylee the wrench she'd been blindly grabbing for. Something flickered in the array of cathodes and panels, and all three of the bystanders winced and took a healthy step back.

The lights on the ship flickered and Simon hesitated as he wandered from the medical bay toward Kaylee's current project. Inara had managed to acquire it—with a healthy portion of her personal wealth and an extensive display of charm—approximately a week ago and Kaylee had been working on it ever since. Unfortunately, it had been less completed than any of them had initially believed, but Kaylee soldiered on with determination.

Repeatedly, Simon had considered the consequences should he turn both himself and River in to the Alliance and repeatedly he'd come to the conclusion that she wouldn't receive any more aid from them than she was receiving here. He was reluctant to depend so heavily on the favors of his crewmates, but he was too desperate and too polite to question them. As he crossed the threshold onto the platform above the cargo bay, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched his friends below.

"How are they doing?" Simon asked as he knelt next to River. She was perched on the catwalk, as often was her wont, and had her legs and hands folded in an imitation of the Buddah sticker someone had slapped on the far wall. She cocked her head to the side, but didn't look at him as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know," River answered and took a deep breath.

"Haven't you been watching?" Simon asked, confused.

"My eyes are closed," River answered, slow and patronizing, as though she were explaining the most obvious thing in the world. Simon fought back a smile as he watched her furrow her brow.

"What are you up to?" Simon asked and River sighed heavily before turning her head in his direction and opening her eyes.

"I am trying to meditate," River replied and Simon arched an eyebrow.

"You know how to meditate?"

"No," River answered and resettled herself into the pose she'd mirrored, "That is why I am trying."

"Ah, I see," Simon lied and River didn't answer him. They sat in silence and, as Kaylee managed to blow the starboard coupling fuse by rerouting ships power to the pad, River calmly slipped into her own mind.

She could hear, but the world was dark. It wasn't rare, that she couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't feel, when she was in her mind. Distantly she could hear chirping—hissing—and a sound she couldn't identify. Along the periphery of her perception, she could hear Kaylee complain about power routing and a voice from some distant place concurred with her. The sounds blew past, warped and twisted like dust tumbling in the wind. They slipped past her fingers as she grabbed at them as they sailed by, jangling across her skin like seconds ticking across a clock face.

"They're transporting in, why?"

The voice was wrapped in red—red and white and light against the shadows. River could hear it, but her eyes didn't work. She felt hands across her arms and sharp pain and rage. It bellowed at her, laughed, and taunted the distant coldness. The red faded until she couldn't hear it anymore, faded with the lights, and the rage was soaked through with coldness—cold, mocking silence.

"River?"

She winced as the real-surreal sound rang out against the silence. She felt fingers across her face, tips digging against glass like drills, but they weren't there. Everything shifted and scattered as she opened her eyes to find Simon standing over her. He hand a tray—protein slurry and water—and though he was smiling, his eyes were worried. She took the tray from him silently. Below her, the cargo bay was deserted but for the overhauled, patchwork translocator. Several hours must have passed.

"I don't know why, they asked and I don't know," River admitted and Simon's eyebrows went up.

"Who asked?" Simon prompted and River looked down at her slurry. A few seconds passed and she smiled.

"You make the best soup, Simon," she said as she picked up the combination spoon-fork and shoveled some of the flavorless slurry into her mouth. "I always love it when you cook," she continued around the spoon and Simon shot her an amused and reproachful smile.

"Not with your mouth full, _Meimei_," Simon said and River rolled her eyes. He hesitated where he stood for a moment, and then turned to walk away as she continued to eat.

"Everything shiny?" Mal prompted as Simon returned to the dining room and sat down with his own dinner.

"She's not worse. Not that I can see, at any rate," Simon answered reluctantly and Mal clucked his tongue, "But there's no telling what will set off another episode."

"Well, Kaylee's got the Translocator running," Zoe pointed out and Kaylee beamed.

"It looks ta' have a pretty impressive range," Kaylee explained, "Probably get something down to surface from high orbit, if I power 'er right."

"Assumin' you don't go and blow all the fuses at once," Jayne grumbled and Kaylee swatted his arm.

"I'm thinkin' positive here!" Kaylee defended in a tight whisper, as though Simon couldn't hear her.

"And I'm positive yer' gonna scramble us up something fierce," Jayne came back in a hushed tone and Mal cleared his throat.

"We're still in orbit 'round Athena." Mal folded his hands across the table and glanced at Kaylee and Jayne. "We'll test it come dawn planet-side and if she works," Mal said and Kaylee looked smug, "_if_ she works, we'll try 'er out on some small critter first."

"I ain't no small critter," Jayne defended with a stoicism unbefitting of that particular comment.

"That," Inara replied, "we know with absolute certainty."

"Well, I ain't, "Jayne pouted, "Just so we don't get any ideas 'bout testing it with me."

The conversation continued and, eventually, it was decided that the first test on the Material Translocator would have to be organic matter. If it couldn't transport organic matter, the whole plan was shot. Protien slurry wouldn't cut it, Mal had explained, due to the general inability to determine whether its molecules had been scrambled or not. After a long process of elimination, they decided to transport Inara's ficus first, then Kaylee's newly acquired parakeet, Jim, then Jayne, much to his chagrin. As dawn spread over the northern hemisphere of Athena, _Serenity_ dropped off Zoe and Inara planet-side and took off into concurrent orbit.

"Ready down here when you are," Zoe announced into her walkie-talkie turned communicator. In the cargo-bay, her voice crackled slightly as it came through the ship-wide speakers.

"Alright, Mr. Ficus," Kaylee crooned as she set the plant down in the center of the six-foot diameter pad and scuttled back. "It's time to go where no plant has gone before."

"A bit melodramatic there, Kaylee," Mal cut in as Kaylee adjusted her safety goggles and engaged the power relays on the translocator. The pad hummed to life and _Serenity_'s engines groaned at the power drain.

"Sorry, Captain," Kaylee said in as unapologetic a voice as he'd ever heard. "Engaging the Material Translocator in three," Kaylee grinned and held her hand over the holographic control. "Two."

"Just push it already," Jayne snapped and Kaylee rolled her eyes before pulling the immaterial switch. The machine made a strange whirring sound, whined high, and then with an implosive surge and a crack, the ficus was gone. Several seconds passed and the crew, as they were gathered in the cargo-bay, stared at the pad in silence.

"Well," Mal broke the stillness and held up his communicator, "It's not here anymore. You got yourself a ficus down there, Zoe?"

"Had," Zoe's voice came back and there was a brief surge of static as the communicator changed hands on their end.

"It appeared about ten feet above us," Inara explained with a short, sad lilt. "It was a good plant, shame it had to crash like that."

"Did it reassemble properly?" Simon prompted, an edge of hope creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaylee seconded, "Get to the important part!"

"As someone who's about to take a trip on that there whatzit," Jayne interrupted, "I'd think appearin' ten feet above where I were supposed ta' _is_ an important part." Kaylee waved off his comment and eyed Mal cheerfully.

"So," Mal ventured cautiously, "It still looks good and whole? Aside from the whole being smashed debacle?"

"Good and whole as they come, Captain," Zoe's voice responded lightly and everyone in the cargo bay heaved a sigh of relief and joy. "Ready to receive the second subject."

"Okay then, Jayne—."

"Kaylee," Mal warned and Kaylee pouted.

"But, Captain..."

"Now you know well as I, Jayne don't fly so good," Mal came back and Jayne looked conversely relieved and affronted. "Put that bird in the hot-seat and let's get this experiment on way."

"Oh...alright," Kaylee hesitated as she reprogrammed the coordinates. With a heavy sigh, she picked up the plain, white cage and eyed the tiny blue and yellow bird within it. "Now, Jim," she said in a small voice as she reached inside and plucked the bird out, "I don't know you very well, but I'd appreciate it iff'n you didn't die or fly off, ya hear?"

"Get on with it, now, Kaylee'bear," Mal warned and Kaylee huffed as she set the bird in the center of the pad.

"Ready to go, Captain," she answered stalwartly and frowned at the tiny bird before depressing the holographic switch again. The machine whirred and, with a pop-whoosh-crack, the bird was gone. "G'bye, Jim."

"Zoe?" Mal hazarded and released the button on his walkie-talkie.

"Well Captain, near as I can figure, it's okay." A tense silence followed that statement and Mal frowned as he waited for a response. "It's difficult to tell, as it flew away right after it appeared."

"Jim made it?" Kaylee asked, bright-eyed.

"Jim made it?" Mal repeated into the com and Zoe hummed back an affirmative.

"That he did, sir. Right on the ground and everything."

"Alright!" Kaylee cheered and her grin widened as she locked her goggle-clad eyes on Jayne. "Hup to it, Mr. Cobb."

"_He chu sheng za jiao de zang huo!_ I ain't getting enough coin for this," Jayne snatched his hat off his head and threw it to the ground as Mal turned and motioned him to the pad. With unnecessarily heavy steps, the mercenary stalked into the translocator and shot an icy glare at Kaylee. "You best not mess this up," he warned and she laughed.

"If I do," Kaylee taunted, "at least it shouldn't hurt!" Jayne's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to shout something but never managed it as Kaylee flipped the switch and activated the translocator. With a significantly heftier pop and a rumbling crack that shook the floor and caused the lights to flicker, Jayne vanished from the pad. There was silence as the lights crackled and slowly came back to full strength. No one moved and Mal stared at his communicator with hesitation. As he was about to depress the button, the speakers squealed violently and Jayne's voice exploded through the room.

"Kaylee, when I git' my hands on you, I swear I'mma rip a new—"

"Good to hear you alive an' kickin," Mal cut him off as he depressed his own communicator. "Kaylee, step two?"

"Right-o, Captain," Kaylee saluted and scowled at the holographic controls as she quickly flipped through a number of indecipherable pages at speeds most computers would envy. The first step—successful transport down—was the easy one. The hard part—successful transport back—was the real kicker. Getting back off the Alliance Cruiser would be near impossible without the translocator.

"Coordinates locked," Kaylee read out as she pulled a series of targets apart in the air, "expanding sphere to maximum radius," she explained and her tongue shot out to moisten her lips as she eyed the switch. "And we are go."

The lights surged and three of the bulbs overhead burst as the machine engaged. There was a loud crack—the ship groaned and lurched slightly—and the engines whined as they failed and restarted with a kick. Mal stumbled to the wall and, after several seconds, managed to activate the emergency lighting. The red lights flickered on and the grin that split his face was unparalleled—on the pad and across the floor all around it, a thick pad of prairie and three of his crewmates had appeared.

"We dead yet?" Jayne asked first and Inara laughed.

"It would seem not," Simon supplied and River cocked her head to the side as she examined them from afar.

"Good," Jayne muttered and stalked off the pad. "I'll be in my bunk with a bottle of whiskey. If you need me, **don't.**"

"To boldly go," River repeated and Kaylee let out a whoop of joy and a shout--('Take _that_ relativistic physics!')

* * *

_1. "Fang xin" - Fang4xin1 - __放心 __- Don't worry._

_2. "fei wu " - fei4wu4 - __废物 __- junk_

_3. "Meimei" - Mei4mei5 - __妹妹 __- Little sister._

_4. "He chu sheng za jiao de zang huo!" - He1 chu4sheng5 za2jiao1 de5 zang1huo4! - __喝畜生杂交的脏货！ __- Filthy fornicators of livestock!_


	3. 03: Hold

_Disclaimer: Well, I own neither Firefly nor Star Trek. If I did, I would be a fandom god rather than the tiny, unimportant fanwriter I am today. Don't sue me._

_A/N: Well, this is it. This is the first chapter that is _officially_ a crossover and not just Firefly. I wrote this chapter with much hesitation and I hope it flows well for anyone reading this. I had a lot of difficulty rotating between three settings like this, and I hope it came across well. The next few chapters will be long, though probably not as long as this one._

_Also: Remember how I promised that there would never be a point when you had to know "Chinese"? That's still true. Everything they're saying, pretty much, is just swearing...which I'm sure you'll realize without difficulty. For those of you who _do_ know Chinese, uh...my Chinese is terrible. I'm sorry. Feel free to correct me._

**03: Hold**

"I don't hold too well with these britches, Mal," Jayne complained as he adjusted the waistband of his costume for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

The Allied uniforms were uglier than any of them could recall them being—straight cut blocks of dark grey wool, unmarked and uninspired, with black trim and stark seams. The shirts were cut for svelte men, the lithe bodies of disillusioned teenagers from central worlds. The pants, similarly, were tight, fitted, and tucked snug into the violently polished synthetic leather boots. Jayne looked absolutely ridiculous—the pants were too small and the shirt was stretched taught, despite toting that it was his size. Fortunately, the tiny, unimpressive cap perched on his head gave him an unnameable ominous quality that helped his image significantly.

"Ain't a one of us that does," Zoe answered sharply. She was seated on the steps from the mess, polishing her rifle, and Kaylee carefully picked past her as she parceled out the energy weapons they'd be taking alongside their hidden rounds.

"Straighten up, Jayne," Mal commanded as he adjusted the straps across his own uniform. He'd cast himself a cursory glance in the mirror earlier and hadn't looked again since. "Ain't no officer on that boat—"

"There _isn't_ an officer on that _ship_," Simon cut in with a certainty that caused Mal to bristle, "Ensign."

"Right," Mal responded tightly. "There..._isn't_ an officer on that _ship_ that slouches." The words fell from him like men off a cliff—they were dead weight and tumbled with the same sense of dreadful anticipation.

"We can do this." Mal glanced up in time to see Inara coming down from her shuttle. She was in a different uniform—cross-knit synthetic turtleneck, wide-legged woolen pants, and the boxiest medical coat he'd ever seen. She had a tiny white cap on her head and a clipboard clutched daintily in her fingers. Mal scowled as she came closer.

"Leave it to the Alliance to ruin nurses," he complained and Inara arched an eyebrow.

"At least she's not in scrubs," Simon interjected before Inara had time to respond. Simon, himself, seemed to fit perfectly in his grey medical uniform and coat. Though whether he was worried about his own appearance or not, none of them could tell. All his attention was focused on River, who sat before him in the same grey costume as Inara. Her dark hair was pulled back and tucked under her hat and her dark eyes were wide as she watched Simon fret over bottles and needles in his bag.

"Come on," Kaylee interjected as she handed Mal his gun. She smiled weakly at him and skipped to the translocator before his own glare could dampen her optimism. "S'not all bad—just in and out, right? Easy as pie?" Kaylee submitted with a forced laugh as she initiated the startup on the translocator and the machine hummed to life. "An' iff'n you have any trouble, just call an' me an' Zoe'll sweep right in an' save you!"

No one felt the need to mention that the Serenity's top-speed was about a third of an Allied Cruiser, or that the translocator pulled the better part of sixty percent of the engine's capacity while activated. There was a long silence in the cargo-bay with only the sounds of Simon's fussing and Zoe's cleaning to relieve the tension.

"No, no, Simon," River whined softly as Simon gingerly injected something into her neck, "I don't want to—they're not ready, they'll come at me—I don't want to."

"It's okay, River," Simon assured her as he adjusted the high neck of her top. "It's a catalytic agent, it'll let me see the interactions of your neurons when we scan you."

"They're always firing, Simon," she whispered and the crew listened in stony silence. "They fire at me and I'll crack." Her voice hitched and her eyes darted across his face, "I'll break right open—I can hear them coming."

"Calm down, _Meimei_," Simon's voice crooned in the space beside her and River frowned as she looked straight through him, "you're hallucinating. It's not real."

"It's not real," River repeated distantly and Mal clapped his hand onto Simon's shoulder.

"It's time," Mal stated flatly and Jayne flexed his fingers in his tight, regulation gloves.

"Full well, it is," Jayne agreed and Kaylee adjusted the translocator.

"Let's go," Kaylee cheered and motioned toward the platform.

"Let's go."

"Let's go," Mal called as he watched a set of officers cheerfully greet the two guarding the door. The tiny window made him nervous. The officers moved off, but it didn't dispel his anxiety.

Simon didn't spare Mal a glance as his fingers flew across the controls. His motions were short, precise, and lightning quick as he worked. In his single-minded concentration, Mal wondered briefly if he'd even heard him. Just outside the doorway, Jayne and Inara held a pseudo-casual conversation as she relayed to him one of the many copied reports on her clipboard. They'd been at it for nigh on half an hour now, and it was starting to become tense—a few officers had dropped by, and they'd managed to enrapture them into talking about the most recent major sporting events, but there was no telling if that would continue working. Besides, Jayne tended to swear more than usual when sports were brought into the mix and that tended to make folk suspicious.

"River, sit still," Simon commanded lightly and Mal cast a glance at the girl. Her eyes were all but rolled back into her head, she was so high off that shot he'd given her. The clamps on the bed were taught across her upper arms and chest, and the way the sensor cycled above her head reminded Mal a bit too much of a pit and a pendulum. He was nervous, very nervous, and he had to fight himself from fingering his hidden weapons.

The room was white—all the walls had embedded lighting, embedded panels, embedded displays. It was almost like the Alliance was striving to make everything smooth and glassy and he didn't like it. He didn't like the feel of the running engines on this monster of a ship, didn't like the temperature and humidity they enforced, didn't like his costume, and sure as anything in the 'verse didn't like the proximity of quite so many Allied soldiers. He resisted the urge to finger his gun, again, and watched as Simon methodically parsed up the data he was receiving. His flat expression became increasingly grim as he ported it out to his personal drive.

"We got to go," Mal warned in a quick whisper and was summarily ignored. The tension across Simon's shoulders was hard edged and made Mal all the twitchier. River made a guttural sound and Mal's eyes snapped to her reflexively.

Her back was arched, bowing her against the restraints, and her hands clawed against the smooth, glassy surface of the table. Her feet drew up and lashed out as she twisted and tried to bury her face against the unforgiving surface behind her. Simon, for all his care, was racing through the readings like a man possessed. Mal's eyes darted between them and he moved between River and the door, as if he could block out the gurgling sound she was making with his slim frame. River's eyes were so far back in her head, Mal was concerned they might snap and come loose. When they snapped forward and locked on him, her pupils dilated to the point that they nearly consumed her irises, he forgot how to breathe.

"The readings are lit up like a reactor. It shouldn't be possible," Simon announced and Mal couldn't manage to respond. Simon tore himself away from the controls and rifled through the bag at his side—in half a second, he withdrew a syringe and bottle. He drew a healthy dose and nearly dropped it as he looked up at his sister. "No—she's going to go tachycardic—she's in an episode!" He hissed and quickly injected her arm. River shuddered as the medicine rushed up the tense muscles of her neck, but her stare didn't break off Mal for a second.

"Gor'ram it," Mal hissed and backed up into the door. It swished open economically and both Jayne and Inara halted their conversation. "Get in here, we have a problem."

"Can't have nothin' go simple, can we?" Jayne seethed as the two dove into the secluded medical bay. River's eyes were back in her head and she was twisting violently against her restraints, despite Simon's best attempts to keep her still.

"Hold her down—"

As Simon extracted a bottle from his bag, the floor churned and the walls shook. The bottle tumbled from his fingers and smashed against the ground with a sharp pop. The white lighting in the walls shifted to red and the calm, feminine voice of the computer came on across all the speakers. It cautioned them to take care, a red alert had been signaled, and she was swiftly interrupted by a live call.

_"All hands, report to stations. All hands, report to stations."_

"What's happening?" Inara managed as the ship rocked and Simon struggled to sedate his sister.

"It doesn't matter—we're getting off," Mal answered. "Jayne, get the girl. Doc', the data-card. We're off this boat."

"I can't get them back!" Kaylee hissed into her communicator as her fingers flew across the shimmering controls of the translocator, "There's too much interference! What in the verse' is goin' on up there, Zoe?"

"We've wandered into a firefight," Zoe explained quickly and Serenity rocked as the ship was forced from its cover behind the principle moon of Daedalus.

"Say again?" Kaylee's fingers slipped and she fumbled to keep from dropping her communicator.

"Some _niao shi de dugui_ runners took this very moment to start up the war again," Zoe elaborated and Kaylee whined incoherently. She could hear the bridge alerts and the shuddering of the engines from the cargo-bay—she shut her eyes, briefly, tried to block out the sound, and stared down at the controls.

"Fer' this to work," Kaylee explained into the comm, as calmly as she could manage, "We gotta get on the other side of that _sha gua_ interference."

"Hang on," Zoe's voice warned and Kaylee tucked her comm into the front pocket of her coveralls. The ship lurched, Kaylee gripped the frame of the bolted translocator, and Zoe strained against the straps of the pilot's seat.

Outside the confines of both the Allied Cruiser, _A.F.S. Hannibal_, and the _Serenity_, the space above the planet Daedalus was becoming increasingly unfriendly. A set of runners—Zoe didn't recognize the ships or the half-cocked insults they hurled across the hailing frequencies—had all but exploded out of the side of the planet's second moon. The _A.F.S. Hannibal_ was having a difficult time dealing with so many tiny, uncoordinated vessels, and took to firing in spray of magnetic rounds across the orbital path of the moons. As _Serenity_ was forced from its cover by the interference, the ship quaked and the _A.F.S. Hannibal_ started firing live rounds at the dozen tiny runner ships.

Three of the tiny skiffs flanked Zoe when she brought the ship around Daedalus' primary moon. They circled and, to her chagrin, fired upon her with the same zeal they'd used to attack the Cruiser. _Serenity_ weaved through the onslaught, hissing and shaking as large caliber rounds skimmed the hull. Mal's voice crackled over the com and Zoe scowled as she pulled the ship between the planet and the Cruiser. The combination of the artificial gravity and the pull of the planet lurched the ship and gave her a momentary sense of vertigo.

_"Zoe—Git—he—ou—he—"_

The communications panel lit up—flashing yellow and red lights heralded the span of hails currently being lobbied at _Serenity_—and Zoe flipped the open frequency. A series of unintelligible statements about her mother, her mother's mother, and the flying piece of _Goushi_ she was in resounded through the bridge. Distantly, she she heard Kaylee swear in surprise. Zoe flipped the feed and immediately wished she hadn't—the insults were replaced by dry ultimatums and and computer alerts from the _A.F.S. Hannibal_.

_"Surre—er imm—ately, your ship wi— be board—"_

It was with great relish that Zoe flipped off the outward hailing feed and tuned back to their standard low-key signal. Mal's voice resounded through the cockpit as she dove beneath a volley of low-yield charges.

"_Gan ni niang_—Zoe—where in the seventh circle of hell are you?" Mal hissed through the communicator and it blared angry static at him for several seconds. Behind him, plastered up against the wall of—well, as nearly as they could figure, it was the space equivalent of a broom closet—Jayne fingered his weapons and Inara and Simon tried to keep River quiet and breathing.

_"We're com—ing to you, Captain,"_ Zoe's voice answered through the heavy static—he could hear the residual shaking of the ship before her communications terminated.

"We're a hop n' skip from the drop—tell Kaylee ta' pull us out of here right quick as she can manage," Mal ordered. For several seconds, all he got was inconsistent static as his reply. He could only assume Zoe heard him

"All these damn, _pi hua _energy weapons," Jayne growled lowly, "Muckin' up everythin' worthwhile like Gor'ram magnets."

"What's the situation?" Mal demanded, pushing past Jayne and stopping beside Simon and Inara. River had been thrashing on that table, and lashed out when they'd unstrapped her. Halfway through fleeing she'd stopped moving altogether and Simon had gone white before dragging them into the small storage chamber to take her vitals and administer a rather violent needle of adrenaline directly through her ribs. She'd shot up and she was currently shivering, shaking, and staring at them with wide eyes that were blanker than usual.

"I can't give her anything else," Simon chattered nervously and his eyes darted across River's face and body. His fingers were pressed gently against her neck—Mal was fairly certain he wasn't taking her pulse, as he'd been at it for about five minutes—and his other hand fiddled nervously with the handle of his bag. "I've given her far too much already."

"We have to get back to Serenity," Inara interjected and River's eyes drifted to her in the same fashion a small child's or a pet's would. Simon started and glanced at her, back to River, and then turned his head to look up at Inara and Mal properly for the first time since entering the storage room.

"Yes," he agreed tersely and nodded in a jerky fashion.

"Jayne," Mal turned and the larger man turned and eyed him. "Yer' on point. Knock back anyone who so much as looks at us funny, _dong ma?_"

"No live ammunition?" Jayne nearly whined.

"Not lessen' we can avoid it," Mal answered flatly and Jayne withdrew the energy weapon Kaylee had parceled out to him. "Doc—" Mal froze as he turned around. River was standing and, despite the rapid, almost panicky rise and fall of her chest and the pale, bloodless look of her face, appeared totally fine. As she stared at him, he couldn't help but get the sensation that she wasn't completely here, in this moment. Well, he reflected as the feeling wore on him, it wasn't often that she was ever completely in the moment, so it wasn't particularly peculiar.

"The outside is coming inside," she muttered. They could all hear the dryness of her mouth, but it didn't seem to phase her. "We have no time." She paused and her eyes, pale and startlingly lucid, darted across their faces before she found Simon. "We have to go now. I may have to hurt people to get away."

"_Cao shi!_ That's more like it,"Jayne interrupted and there was a loud whine as his energy weapon powered up. Simon stared at River for half a second before nodding hesitantly and she turned from him to Mal. Mal frowned, eyed her, and then turned to the doorway as he withdrew his communicator.

_"Zoe—we're at the drop in five—you pull us out or so help me I will haunt your family for eighteen generations, dong ma?"_

"_Shi. _Roger, Captain," Zoe responded and, despite the static that crashed down on her, was confident that the message cut through. _Serenity_ reeled and the panels flickered as the _A.F.S. Hannibal_ launched a volley in their direction. One of the runner ships cycling around _Serenity's _port side shuttle took a direct hit and went dark. It hung, dead in space, for a moment before the gravity of Daedalus pulled it down into the ionosphere. Zoe tore her eyes away and pushed the throttle to full as she dove behind the debris of the largest of the runner's ships.

"Kaylee," Zoe called and took half a second to depress the comm. "Power up, we're pulling them out at the drop coordinates."

"Eeee—," Kaylee's voice was hesitant over the speakers and her comm cut out before cutting back in suddenly, "I need the telemetry—wait, no, we're—Shiny, I can do it, shiny." Kaylee didn't sound particularly reassuring, but Zoe didn't have time to be concerned as a pair of runners flanked her and forced _Serenity_ back into the open.

The ship lurched and Kaylee squinted at the controls as she flew through the computations required to change the coordinates. The engines whined under the stress and she frowned as she glanced, longingly, in the direction of the engine room.

"Oh, sorry girl," Kaylee called and turned back to the controls. She'd never been one for mathematics beyond the basic, static computations she was used to compensating over. At the moment, she was cursing herself for drifting off during all of the advanced Geometry classes her Pa had paid for. The ship quaked, pulling her out of her mathematical concentration, and Kaylee stumbled before clutching on to the frame of the translocator for support.

"Incoming!" Zoe's voice rang through the communicator in Kaylee's front pocket and she hardly had time to suck in a breath before the ship rolled and she was thrown to the floor. She hit the flooring with a heavy crash and slid back into the strapped crates along the wall. The engines and bulkheads groaned and shook as a reverberating boom snaked through them. The overhead lights crashed and the engines whined piteously before shutting off. The translocator thrummed and emitted a sharp electrical hiss before falling dark. Kaylee watched it with wide eyes and froze in the darkness. As the light off the atmosphere of Daedalus crept through the airlock windows, Kaylee's stomach jumped into her throat and her heart thudded against her ribs.

"C'mon," Kaylee whispered and her limbs locked up as the gravity from the surface slowly tugged at the ship. "C'mon, _baobei_," Kaylee pleaded and, as if answering her prayers, the engines thrummed and kicked back to life. She scrambled to her feet and was at the translocator before the fluorescent lights came back up.

"Everything go, Kaylee?" Zoe's voice hollered from the bridge.

"Shiny!" Kaylee called back and the translocator reactivated with a flicker and a hum. "I'll pull them out iff'n you can slide the ship in just a toss closer."

Kaylee hunched over the controls, unconcerned by the variations in the strength of the panel lighting, and adjusted the coordinate algorithm with more focus than she'd thought possible. The adrenaline rushed straight to her head in the same way it rushed straight to Jayne's fist as he took down the officers outside the fourth auxiliary cargo bay. The two men, both of them together came just short of Jayne's size, collapsed against the plastic flooring and Jayne instinctively kicked their weapons aside.

"Hey—you!" The shout was inarticulate, but the energy shot that followed was far more telling than any of them would have liked. The pulse missed Jayne narrowly and struck the bulkhead with a ring. "Intruders on Deck Seven!"

"Get the girl in!" Mal shouted and shoved Inara back into the alcove behind him. Jayne snatched River by the arm and pulled her free from Simon's tentative grip. She stumbled with him as if she were sleepwalking and he had her through the cargo bay doors just as the nearest armed officers of the _Hannibal_ entered the hallway, weapons drawn. The doors resounded as energy shots rang off of them.

"Duck!" Mal snapped and Simon scrambled to both recover his bag and clear a path simultaneously. An energy shot caught him in the leg and he crumpled to the floor with a strangled gasp. Mal fired off two very solid pistol rounds before the officers could manage a second hit. One man went down—he clipped another—and all of them fell back around the far corner as Inara dragged Simon to cover.

"Simon, are you alright?" Inara asked, rapid-fire, and Simon hissed as he examined his leg.

"I've lost all feeling in my left leg," Simon explained through clenched teeth. "It's doubtful the impact broke the bone." He hissed as Inara looped an arm around his shoulders and helped drag him to his feet.

"_Gao wan!_," Mal seethed and ducked back into the alcove as the officers leaned around the corner to resume firing. He fired off a warning shot—it ricocheted off something down near the end of the hallway—and practically ripped his communicator out of his pocket.

_"Kaylee, you lift those two out soon as I click off," _Mal's voice resounded through the communicator and Kaylee frowned. _"Then you snatch us three out of here, dong ma?"_

"Affirmative, Captain," Kaylee responded and practically dropped the communicator.

The translocator was an amazing piece of technology, but the scanners weren't very precise at optimal function. Through all the interference and the layers of steel and plastic between _Serenity_ and her crew, Kaylee could barely pick out more than a single reading. With a frown, she widened the sphere to it's maximum radius, locked in, and activated the mechanism. _Serenity_ rocked and the lights flickered as Jayne appeared on the pad alongside a large section of the _Hannibal's_ plastic top-flooring. Unfortunately, Kaylee noted, the person with him was most assuredly _not_ River Tam.

The disorientation from the translocation didn't hinder Jayne much—though the man he was fighting definitely felt its effects. As the officer swooned and fought to catch his balance on the suddenly uneven flooring, Jayne brought his fist down on the man's neck like a hammer. The officer crumbled and Jayne practically flung him down onto the floor as he moved from the translocator. With a heave, he pulled the small circle of plastic from the pad and slid it across the bay floor.

"The kid's by the door—" Jayne started and Kaylee turned to the controls to search and pick up River. As her hands flew across the lights, the ship rocked violently and everything not bolted down was thrown halfway across the cargo bay. Kaylee crashed to the ground atop the sliding circle of flooring and Jayne into the steps at the forward end of the bay. The ship lurched and the engines crooned strangely. A surge of power shot through the relays and blew out the aft lighting—the translocator shone brightly and something deep in it's confines shattered audibly.

"No—_no, no, no, no,_" Kaylee repeated, panicky, as she scrambled back to her feet. She struggled against the strange gravity, shuffled awkwardly across the cargo bay, and clutched on to the side of the translocator. It flickered twice and returned to its optimal brightness as she gripped it. Her eyes darted across the mechanism and she palmed the controls. The screens jumped, and lagged—half pixelated and half dark, she was at a severe disadvantage. "It must have burnt the main cathode!"

"Zoe, what in the verse was that?" Jayne shouted as he dragged himself up the steps and took off, in a heavy jog, toward the bridge.

"Come on, _baobei_, just get them back," Kaylee murmured sweetly and smacked the side of the console. It jumped and the display popped up whole and complete, save for the text which displayed as a severely unhelpful series of boxes. She hissed but knew the controls well enough to ignore it—she reoriented the scanner and engaged with a crack. The engines hummed, and the pad flickered, but nothing came through. Dread settled in her stomach and she tried again—a cannister appeared on the pad and she cast it aside with frustrated vigor.

"You get them back," Kaylee threated, "or so help me I'll strip you and sell you for scrap!"

The translocator flickered as she struck the side of the panel again and she reoriented the controls to the Captain's communicator signal. The machine picked up on the transmission with less difficulty than it had Jayne's body mass, but it jumped and the controls darkened as she engaged the field. With a panicked whine, she depressed the holographic switch and the machine hummed. The panels flickered and, with the implosive force inherent to translocation, the lights in the bay shut down. The engines juddered and they were dead in space for a second—the lights didn't come back on, but the meager lighting from outside was more than enough to tell Kaylee that she'd made a mistake.

"Now this isn' tha' Excelsior, jus' where are we?"

The men standing on the translocator pad were, very decidedly, _not_ Simon, Mal, Inara, and River. Clad in red and black, armed, and looking very put out, Kaylee nearly screamed at the sight of them. In fact, she would have, if not for the sudden impact against the starboard hull. _Serenity_ lurched and the internal gravity switched off. Kaylee could hear the engines cry and grind against themselves—she'd never heard them make that sound before, and it pooled fear at the base of her skull.

"Hang on ta' somethin!" Jayne's voice resounded from the mess and Kaylee's heart leaped into her throat as the ship started to roll into the ionosphere of Daedalus.

* * *

_1. "Meimei" - Mei4mei5 - __妹妹 __- Little sister._

_2. "niao shi de dugui" - niao4 shi1 de5 du3gui3 - __尿湿的赌鬼 __- Urine soaked habitual gamblers._

_3. "sha gua" - __傻瓜 __- Stupid melon. (Idiotic, retarded, etc.)  
_

_4. "Goushi" - gou3shi3 - __狗屎 __- Shit._

_5. "Gan ni niang" - __干你娘 __- Motherfucker_

_6. "pi hua" - __屁话 – __Bullshit._

_7. "Cao shi!" - __操 屎 __- Fuck shit!_

_8. "dong ma?" - dong3 ma5? - __懂嗎 __- Understand?_

_9. "Shi." - Shi4 - __是 __- Affirmative._

_10. "baobei" - bao3bei4 - __寶貝 __- Sweetheart._

_11. "Gao wan!" - __睾丸 __- Testicles._


End file.
